1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garment hangers and more particularly, to garment hangers which include a retention means which are especially suited for hanging and retaining garments, particularly undergarments, such as bras and underpants.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of plastic hangers and garment engaging grips for hanging garments are known. However, these hangers and grips suffer from various defects and disadvantages.
In particular, the engaging grips do not accommodate garments or straps which are very thick or which are made of a slippery or silky material. The grips are often not flexible and therefore, require substantial amounts of pressure to insert the garments.
Finally, these hangers are often used for shipping and displaying garments. Therefore, the garments which are on the hangers are subjected to a large amount of handling which can be rough. However, the known grips do not adequately engage the garment during handling such that the garment is retained in the proper position on the hanger.
Therefore, it is desirable to produce a hanger which can accommodate both thick and thin garments, as well as a variety of materials. In addition, a hanger which can retain such garments in the proper position in the gripping mechanism is desired.